1. Field of Invention
This Invention relates to fishing floats, specifically to bobbers with built in hook setting devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
Presently there are many different types of fishing floats available to fishermen. To my knowledge there are no commercially available fishing floats with hook setting capabilities. There have been many attempts to design a fishing float with a built in hook setting device.
For example U.S. Pat. Nos., 1,989,407 and 2,144,175 and Swiss Patent 280761, all make valid attempts, but all fail to effectively reduce the amount of friction between the spring-loaded components and the release mechanism, when the device is set. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,989,407 direct spring pressure is pushing on catch 24, which creates a great deal of friction. Again in U.S. Pat. No. 2,144,175 direct springs pressure is placed onto part 21 and part 19, which creates friction in direct proportion to the strength of the spring. Again in Swiss Patent 280761, part 16 and part 17 are in direct contact and the amount of friction at the contact point is determined by the strength of the spring pushing up on part 7. A successful design must take into consideration the very small amount of downward pull created by a Fish biting and the relatively small amount of buoyancy provided by a float which is small enough to use as a fishing bobber. Consequently, the hook-setting device must release while the fish is pulling on the bait and the hook-setting device must release under less pressure than what is required to sink the float that the device is attached to.